<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Attempt was Made by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263884">An Attempt was Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Ringo try to have a <i>fun</i> late-night texting conversation. It...could be better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Attempt was Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>George</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ringo</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miss you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Miss u 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wish you were here</strong>
</p>
<p><em>What would u do if u were here? </em>😉</p>
<p>
  <strong>…Really? Last time we tried this it went so bad you fell asleep </strong>
</p>
<p><em>C’mon Geo, I’m bored and I’ve got my dick out </em>🍆</p>
<p>
  <strong>Charming</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okau ypu firdt </strong>
</p>
<p>❓</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hard ti type wth 1 hamd </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, u suck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’d love to. I’d lick all thr way from the base of yoour dick to the tip</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck yes baby </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then what </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Georgie? U there? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>FUCK</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I SENT THE MESSAGE TO PAUL</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What?? HOW</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Told you I’m bad with one hand </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lets never do this again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Agreed</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>